


I Can Help You, Little Birdy

by llsmolbunll



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Begging, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llsmolbunll/pseuds/llsmolbunll
Summary: Grian had transformed into an avian a couple of months back, and he's been experiencing some weird symptoms, but he isn't really sure why he is. Maybe asking Wels, the only other avian in the server, might know.Wels allows Grian to come in once he comes to his base. Once Grian explains to him what is going on, he easily concludes what's going on with the smaller hermit. He offers him help.
Relationships: Welsknight/Grian
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	I Can Help You, Little Birdy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TsunamiStarz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsunamiStarz/gifts).



> Hello my little bun's! I bring another one-shot! Thank you TsunamiStarz for mentioning this prompt idea to me! I actually had a lot of fun writing this one! Although, I'm not sure I executed this very well, but I hope you little bun's enjoy it anyway! (｡•́︿•̀｡) 
> 
> I also hope you guys are staying safe out there! Remember to practice social distancing! ･ﾟ･(｡>ω<｡)･ﾟ･ If you have any prompt suggestions at all, go ahead and leave it down for me in the comments below! I can't wait to hear any ideas you have for me!

Grian was in his tower, huddled in a corner of his bed as he was grabbing blankets and pillows that he could, making some form of blanket and pillow nest in a way. He was cuddled in the middle of his made-shift nest, panting softly and feeling warm. He was running a fever, but he was uncomfortably warm, not being able to stand the warmth he was feeling.

You see, Grian was an avian, much like Wels. He had transformed into an avian about a couple months ago and he was getting used to everything still. His beautiful light brown feathered wings stretch out a bit, wrapping around the small avian. He wasn’t very sure what was going on with him.

“Maybe I can ask Wels...He is the only other avian, he most likely knows what’s going on with me.” Grian thought to himself, as he moved from his warm nest, whining slightly and getting dressed in his usual clothing. He spread his wings and flew from his tower, heading over to the knight’s base. He reached the other avian’s base. He knocked on the door, waiting for an answer from the avian knight.

From inside the base, Wels had heard a slight knock from the base. He was taking a break for today, having been burnout from the day previously of various things all at once. He stood up from his dining table where he was simply reading. Walking over to the door, he opened it, seeing the smaller avian, Grian. “Ah, Grian. Pleased to see you here. Is there something that I can help you with?” He asked the smaller hermit, noticing a slight hue of red on Grian’s cheeks, watching him mess with his baggy long sleeve shirt. “H-Hey, Wels…” Grian said shyly, looking down at the floor and refusing to meet the beautiful hue of blue eyes that the blonde male possesed. Why did Wels smell so...Musky?

“I-I was wondering...I have a couple questions to ask you.” Grian told the taller male, as he finally looked up at him, fiddling once again with his baggy long sleeves. “Alright, come in, I can prepare some tea.” Wels told him kindly, smiling as he let the smaller male come in, where the musky scent hit Grian’s nose even more, causing the smaller avian to blush even further. 

“So, what are your questions, Grian?” Wels asked, as he was preparing a kettle with hot water to make himself and Grian a cup of tea. “W-Well...Since you’re the only avian I know, I was wondering...Well, for the past couple of days, I’ve been gathering blankets and pillows to pull close to me in a corner of my bedroom. Sort of like...A nest I guess I could describe it? And I-I’ve been feeling quite warm, but it’s not warmth of a fever. C-Could you possibly know what’s w-wrong with me?” Grian asked.

This caused Wels to stop in his tracks. He knew exactly what Grian was describing. The smaller avian had just entered his first heat cycle. And if he was already nesting, than he knew what the smaller hermit needed. And, not anyone could just satisfy him. He needed the same species to satisfy his needs. Wels turned off the stove, as he turned to look at the smaller male who was shyly sitting down at his table, looking up for answers of what was going on with him. 

“As an avian, we have heat cycles. Every avian’s heat cycle is not the same. Your has just entered.” Wels explained to him, Grian’s face flushed a hue of red, looking up at the male. “W-Well...I can always go to s-someone to satisfy it, right?” Grian told Wels, as the beautiful blue eyes the blonde possesed looked at him with concern, shaking his head. “It doesn’t work that way, Grian. Not anyone will be able to satisfy you.” Wels explained to Grian, sitting down with his hands resting on his chin as he looked at the flustered, smaller male. “I can help you, if you need me to.” Wels told Grian.

Grian blushed softly, “C-Could you? P-Please…” He whined shyly, not being able to intake the musky scent from Wels any longer. It was driving him crazy. Wels chuckled, standing up from his seat and walked over to Grian, picking up bridal style. Grian squeaked cutely, looking up at the taller avian that was taking him upstairs to the bedroom. Grian panted softly, leaning his head against Wels’ armor, letting the musky scent consume him.

Wels opened the door of his bedroom, closing it with a gentle kick of the door, as he brought Grian over to his bed, setting him down gently. He removed his silver armor, leaving him in a simple dark gray shirt and dark gray pants. Grian blushed softly, as Wels had picked him up once again, now straddling the blonde male. “Tell me if I make you uncomfortable, okay little birdy?” He whispered huskily in Grian’s ear, who shivered and whined softly at just how husky Wels voice was.

Wels began to kiss Grian’s neck, who moaned and turned his neck to the side a bit to give more access to Wels. The blonde groaned slightly, liking the sweet scent that was coming from Grian. He let his beautiful white wings and stretch, as the wrapped around the two like a blanket, as if he didn’t want anyone looking at Grian. He was his and his alone now. He moved his larger hands underneath Grian’s baggy red sweater, who moaned cutely at the soft touches he was receiving from the blonde male. “W-Wels~” He moaned, gasping softly as Wels had found the small pink buds on his chest, and moaned louder as the taller avian began to twist and pinch at them.

Wels groaned slightly, as he began to grind their hips together and removed the long red sweater, tossing it to the wooden ground and stopped attacking his neck, and quickly moving over to Grian’s light pink nipples, beginning to suck and bite at the sensitive buds, causing Grian to moan louder as he wrapped his arms around Wels; neck and his hands began to mess with the beautiful blonde locks. This caused Wels to groan softly,

Wels could no longer keep up the gentleness that he was giving Grian, the smaller hermit’s sweet scent taking over and he flipped them over, as Grian moaned. “Wels...Wels~ Please, I want you to be r-rough with me~” Grian begged cutely, as he looked up at the male, as his moans became muffled by a rough kiss that Wels gave him, the two beginning to fight for dominance, as their tongues danced together in a passionate and rough kiss. Wels groaned as he could feel Grian’s smaller hands going inside his shirt, and he broke the kiss to remove the shirt, only to go back to roughly kissing the smaller hermit’s lips once the shirt was removed.

Grian was so caught up in the kissing, that he hadn’t realized that his pants and boxers had been removed, whining in between kisses as he could feel the cold air hit his erect cock. Wels broke the kiss, standing up slightly as he removed his pants and boxers as well, hissing at the cold air for a bit. Grian whined as Wels lifted up his legs, positioning himself. He knew Grian was wet enough, and he just couldn’t hold it anymore.

“W-Wels~ Hurry, please~ I-I need your cock i-inside me~” Grian begged, gasping and moaning loudly and arching his back, as he felt Wels slowly yet roughly begin to enter him. Tears scrolled down Grian’s cheeks, tears of pain and pleasure. Wels groaned loudly at how tight the smaller male was, and began a rough pace with the smaller hermit. Grian screamed in pleasure at the rough pace that he was receiving. 

“W-Wels~! Mm, yes~! More, please more~!” He moaned loudly, as Wels groaned lowly and grabbed and smacked his ass as he continued his rough pace, wanting to find that sweet spot to hear Grian scream his name in pleasure. Just hearing the smaller hermit moan loudly was driving him crazy.

Grian gasped and arched his back once again in pleasure, “W-Wels~! T-There, please h-hit that sport a-again~!” He moaned loudly, as his hazel eyes opened and looked at the hazy blue eyes of the taller male. Wels smirked, knowing he had just found Grian’s sweet spot. He turned Grian to his side, as he place Grian’s right leg on his shoulder and held the other leg down, hitting Grian’s prostate again, and again, and again.

This went on for a little while, but Grian could only hold out for so long. “W-Wels~! I’m cumming, I-I’m cumming~!!” Grian moaned loudly, arching his back, as Wels groaned loudly, as he continued his thrusts and took Grian’s cock in his hand, beginning to pump it roughly, “Then cum, little birdy~” Wels growled lowly, feeling possessive over the smaller avian.

Grian screamed in pleasure once more, as he came all over his stomach and chest. This caused Wels to groan loudly, as he could feel Grian tightening up on him, not being able to hold out anymore as he gave a couple more thrusts and came deep inside the smaller avian. The two males panted heavily, as Wels leaned down and the two shared a gentle kiss. He pulled out of him gently, as he rummaged through his drawer, finding some wipes to clean himself and Grian off. Once the cleaning was taken care of, he picked up Grian gently and got himself and Grian underneath the covers, both males letting their wings wrap around each other.

“Hey Wels…” Grian started, as the blonde taller male hummed, looking at Grian was happily laying on his chest. “D-Do you think...You could help me throughout my heat cycles...And I help you with y-yours?” He asked shyly and looked at Wels toned chest, only to gasp softly as his chin was lifted up. 

“I’ll help you always, my little birdy.” He told whispered gently to him, as Grian smiled softly and the two shared one last kiss, to then fall into a wonderful slumber, both avians holding each other closely.


End file.
